Into the Lagoon (formerly named Swallowed Whole)
by BadRomance-ao3
Summary: Shigeo, however, learned that violence was necessary to have peace. (TeruMob Delinquent!AU)
1. Chapter 1

Shigeo really, truly did not like a single thing about violence.

He did not like how loud people got or how their faces twisted up in ugly rage or fear. He did not like the sound of bones breaking or the color of blood spilling across the street. A fight was like looking through a gruesome kaleidoscope - dizzying and overwhelming.

Shigeo, however, learned that violence was necessary to have peace.

Vivid memories play out behind his distant eyes of grabbing the back of Ritsu's collar when his younger brother was still smaller than him to make sure he didn't forget is pepper spray before school. Of struggling to remember all the signs and symbols and colors that marred street corners of where to go and where not to go their parents drilled into their heads on top of their school lessons. Of clinging to his little brother's hand not of fear of the bright boy of running off into the street, but of one of _those_ adults snatching him right from under Shigeo's watchful gaze.

Since Shigeo hates to fight, it stands to reason, that if Shigeo must engage in violence that he should want it over with as quickly as possible. So initially, his given nickname White T Poison doesn't really make much sense. The reason the name implies being slow-acting isn't that he drags out fights, never that, he just drags out starting them. Shigeo would really prefer to avoid violence so he has a bad habit of procrastinating it.

"So this is what I'm thinkin'. We draw out Black Vinegar's Shadow Leader as quick as possible and take him out first. The rest of Black Vinegar will probably give up right away after that - spineless bastards." Onigawara suggests, leaned against their shared chain-link fence. Below them, tires screech over asphalt through the school lot accompanied by the whooping of teen voices and a mysterious smashing sound. Shigeo knows by now not to look to see what it was.

Though Shigeo nods in agreement the humming starts. Thankfully, realizes he's doing so and cuts himself off by fiddling with the soft material in his pocket. He likes the sound of Onigawara's plan so far. It sounds like less fighting. Still, he avoids looking at Onigawara in favor of gazing out across the roof into the autumn afternoon sky. It looks so peaceful and he wishes once again that flying didn't make him nauseous. And that it wasn't so cold up there.

Since Shigeo nodded Onigawara takes that as his cue to continue. "I heard their Shadow leader is cocky so I figure we hit him where he'll feel it to get his attention - his pride."

Shigeo heard Black Vinegar's Shadow leader was powerful and cruel but he doesn't remember hearing about pride. Maybe he had zoned out for that piece of gossip. But he's never been good at the planning part or… leading, really. So it's best if he just leaves that to Onigawara.

While Shigeo is the Shadow _Leader_ of Salt's gang the _Shadow_ part of the name is really the one he clings to. As the word implies, he stays in the shadows. Anyone would say that Onigawara was the leader of Salt's gang and for all intents and purposes he is. He just has to get Shigeo's approval before doing anything.

Onigawara is super smart and way better at planning than Shigeo, although he always insists he isn't smart for some reason. Shigeo doesn't understand why Onigawara gets upset when his friends mention it since being smart is good so he figures it must be a social thing. Shigeo doesn't get social things.

"If we tag their turf - " The humming starts again even though he's rubbing the soft plush in his pocket. Shigeo can't help it. He doesn't like vandalism because someone who has nothing to do with their gangs has to clean it up. It's another necessary evil, sometimes, but... is it really this time?

"... Or, if we beat up just a few of his guys and leave a message on 'em in front of his school for everyone to see…"

Shigeo turns that one over in his head. He doesn't want to beat up more people than they have to but… he supposes it's better than Black Vinegar's whole gang or some uninvolved custodians. So he nods again and stops humming now that he's not too anxious to remember he's doing it again.

"Right." Onigawara's tone is decisive. "Beat up a few of his guys it is."

Shigeo's shoulders relax a bit but they're still drawn in tight to match his concave posture. He's glad Onigawara picked that one so he nods again.

"The guys are ready to move in when you are, Shadow Leader."

His own feelings aren't clear to him from those words and that makes him think he's feeling a few things that got all tangled up. Like his mom's necklaces in her tiny jewelry box only probably not as pretty whenever Shigeo manages to untangle them all. Regardless, this is a conversation and even Shigeo knows that he doesn't have enough time to work through the emotions that Onigawara has accidentally shaken up.

"Okay," The desire to put it off is swelling so he knows he needs to commit to Onigawara's plan now. "Let's do it soon…"

The plush gives in easily even in Shigeo's soft grip as he worries the stitches with his thumb.

"I'll fill the rest of the guys in." The gentle knock of the back of Onigarwara's knuckles against Shigeo's shoulders is a sign of respect that Shigeo has come to expect although he doesn't think he deserves it. Shigeo just nods again. For all of Onigawara's roughness and scary faces, he's become fairly easy to interact with over the last year. Talking to him one-on-one rather than with the group is especially easy so Shigeo appreciates the fact that Onigawara seems to be able to recognize as much

There's a long pause where Onigawara stares down at Shigeo, as though he wants to say something, and the awkward anticipation makes Shigeo squeeze the plush in his pocket tighter so he doesn't rock on his feet or hum again. Onigawara has been doing this sort of staring a lot lately and Shigeo doesn't understand it. He wonders if he's doing something weird again without realizing. If he is, Onigawara doesn't say anything, he just leaves. He wishes that Onigawara would recognize that Shigeo has no idea what that look means, only that Onigawara shouldn't be staring that much. Shigeo knows this because was reprimanded so much for doing it himself when he was a child.

A harsh shiver runs down Shigeo's spine as Onigawara's no longer looking. He'll have to suggest a different private place for their secret meetings. The roof is getting too cold for Shigeo.

* * *

Even knowing what the plan was and knowing that Black Vinegar's gang has done a lot of bad things Shigeo still feels uncomfortable when he sees the state Salt has put them in after school. Three of the members of the Black Vinegar gang were pummeled and strung up in front of their school with humiliating signs about the gang's strength and leader left all over them for all the rest of the Black Vinegar students to see. Shigeo doesn't feel any strength or pride looking at subjugated boys. There's nothing superior about this and he can't escape knowing that. He looks away from the scene and squeezes the plush in his pocket one more time before removing his hands from his pockets.

Black Vinegar is a nicer school. A nicer district. There are nice statues and the field looks nice… looking at it, Shigeo can't help but think of his little brother. Ritsu's grades are so good he could surely get into a nicer school in a nicer place. Even nicer than Black Vinegar. He holds onto that as his source of hope and reason to keep going.

 _"You've gotta be strong, Shige."_

Onigawara's at the front of their gang with his closest friends next to him - each wielding their signature street weapon of choice with the exception of Onigawara himself. Meanwhile, Shigeo stays in the middle of the pack, his presence concealed by all the larger and more flashy boys surrounding him. Shigeo hates stand-offs so he's happy to not be in front. Onigawara agreed with Shigeo's desire surprisingly quickly, saying it was a strategy because no one is expecting someone like Shigeo to be the Shadow Leader.

 _"Not that I mean that in a bad way."_ Onigawara had added quickly and a little loudly, not looking at Shigeo for once _._

 _"Black Vinegar's Shadow Leader is never at the front either."_

Shigeo hadn't taken offense to Onigawara's words. He is small and plain-looking, after all. And he's just happy for the excuse to not be in the front for all of Black Vinegar's gang to stare at.

 _"There's no way the Shadow Leader won't show himself. Then we can take care of him and it's over."_

Onigawara is usually right so Shigeo trusts his judgment, although he feels bad for the three humiliated gangsters. He hopes this will be over quickly, just like Onigawara said.

"Damn Salt is full of cowards!" One of the Black Vinegar boys spits, loud enough for Shigeo to hear. "Can't take us in a real fight, eh?"

"This is just a warnin'," Onigawara calls back to them, or more specifically, the real person they want to take on. "Come on out, Shadow Leader! Unless you're cool with your school knowing what a bunch 'a pussies your group really is!"

There's only one reason for gangs in the first place. It's all about protection. If a gang can't protect their people or their territory they're nothing. Shigeo may be dense, but he understands this as much as any other child in this city. That's Onigawara's real target.

The shouting makes Shigeo flinch even though the words aren't directed at him. Onigawara's using his scary voice again. Onigawara never uses his scary voice at Shigeo, but hearing it at all makes Shigeo's jaw clench in an effort to keep from humming.

Just as Onigawara said he would, a blond boy steps out to the front of Black Vinegar's crowd. He's definitely not as big as the last gang-leader Salt took down, but the air almost seems to shift around him in a way Shigeo thinks he should be able to put his finger on but can't.

And he definitely looks mad. Shigeo supposes this blond boy would be attractive if he didn't look so mad.

"So, Salt came to insult me?" The blond boy calls. His style of speech is different than a lot of the other gangsters Shigeo has met as well. He sounds clear and like he doesn't use much slang. Whatever that means.

"We came to give you a message," Onigawara replies, his chin raised high so he's looking down his nose at the blond boy although they're close in height. "Give up."

The blond boy's face twists further in anger and Shigeo can hardly see the hints of the potentially attractive boy under that expression anymore.

"You think I'm as pathetic as all the other gangs Salt has taken over?"

The air surges, like the tingling Shigeo feels in his spine before a lightning storm but not quite. Color starts to rise around the blond boy, and when Shigeo blinks to make sure the color is real and not part of his imagination, the blond boy has crossed the meters between their gangs to strike his knee into Onigawara's stomach. The color around him is bright and clear to Shigeo's eyes now, an erratic mix of neon green and yellow.

 _Oh._

Onigawara drops to the ground, hacking from the pain as he clutches his stomach and Shigeo's hands fly back into his pockets to clutch at the plushie hidden there. Onigawara had said that he would take care of it. Shigeo hardly ever has to be personally violent because Onigawara and his friends are so strong they can always take care of it. Onigawara told him to stay in the middle of the group and that's where Shigeo wants to be.

Despite what Onigawara said, Shigeo isn't so sure he'll be able to stay out of the fighting this time.

"I'm not like all you _average people."_ Teru sneers down at Onigawara. "You're in over your head, but since you've thrown mud in my face, I can't just let you all run home with your tails between your legs."

The sight of Onigawara doubled over, so obviously in pain in front of the entirety of both gangs makes Shigeo's stomach twist. He's seen Onigawara beat up a lot, often coming to school on time with plasters and bruises on his face while boldly claiming victory to Shigeo. Those are the best of times and he doesn't like those times, but it's rare to see Onigawara looking like _this._

"Bastard!" Onigawara's friends try to jump on the blond boy all at once but are sent flying with a simple wave of arms and another pulse of color that only Shigeo can see. Now that he's noticed is, Shigeo can't believe it took him this long to get it.

 _Telekinesis._

Things aren't going the way Onigawara said they would at all. He was wrong, and it's never good for Shigeo when he's wrong.

 _"Cocky pretty boy…"_ Onigawara wheezes from the blond's feet, pushing himself back up to fight to Shigeo's amazement. Onigawara is so tough, much tougher than Shigeo is even though he's the shadow leader.

The blond boy regards Onigawara's tenacity with mockery in his eyes that's clear even to someone like Shigeo.

There's nothing to mock about Onigawara for getting up. This blond boy isn't a gangster, he's a _bully._ The realization makes Shigeo's flat expression harden.

"Didn't I already squash you?"

Onigawara charges back at the blond boy despite having already been hurt so bad to try and overwhelm him with attacks.

 _Demon Rush._ Shigeo has seen it a few times and it makes him think of that one superhero from their dad's old manga that Ritsu likes.

 _"... and even though it seems hopeless, Demon Cyborg keeps fighting!" Dad exclaimed as Shigeo and Ritsu looked over his shoulders. Ritsu's eyes were sparkling as he looked down at the worn pages that had been out of print for two generations. Superheros. Shigeo didn't get as excited by them as Ritsu but he liked how they made Ritsu light up._

 _"What are you doing?" Mom hissed. "I told you not to show them those!"_

 _"The boys need something-"_

 _"No. No, we discussed this!": Mom ripped the manga from Dad's hands but closed it gently despite her anger._

 _"You two," She continued, addressing Shigeo and Ritsu now. "You two are not to be heroes! If something happens, you run away, do you understand?"_

Onigawara really is cool. Shigeo can't move nearly that fast unless he were to use his powers and that makes Onigawara even cooler.

None of Onigawara's blows can hit the blond boy who has a barrier up to hide behind as Shigeo often does. Shigeo understands using a barrier. It keeps him from getting hurt and he doesn't like to get hurt because, well, it _hurts._ But Shigeo definitely doesn't think that using a barrier makes him or this blond boy better at fighting than Onigawara. Just the opposite.

This time, it's Onigawara who gets blown away. But this time, Onigawara doesn't hit the ground like Shigeo thought he would. His arms are raised to protect his face but the force of the blond boy's telekinesis has shredded his sleeve and damaged his skin. Shigeo doesn't want to think about what would have happened if Onigawara hadn't covered his face.

Shigeo pulls his hands out of his pockets again and starts making his way up to the front of the crowd. His gang parts for him wordlessly

"None of you could have a hope of beating me, so how about this? You all get on your knees and offer all your territory to me and _then_ we can start talking about mercy."

By now Shigeo has made his way to the front and is standing right in front of the blond boy. Salt is silent because by now they know what it means when Shigeo gets involved.

The blond boy had been talking to Onigawara, but Onigawara isn't paying attention to him. He's gaping at Shigeo and looks more tense than he did then he was facing off with the blond boy. Shigeo wonders, not for the first time, if Onigawara looks at him the way he does because he's afraid. It seems like that would make sense.

The blond boy follows Onigawara's gaze since he's being almost ignored and finally his blue eyes land on Shigeo. Surprise flashes through his eyes, probably because Shigeo got so close without him noticing, but doesn't jump back.

The blond boy quickly composes himself so he can try to menace Shigeo next. "... you want to get your ass beat too?" The boy snarls down at him.

"What's your name?" Shigeo asks instead of answering such a strange question. _Who would ever say yes to that?_

"Hanazawa."

"Hanazawa," Shigeo repeats so the name will be easier for him to remember since he's not very good with names. "Please either absolve your group or join us."

 _"Excuse me?"_

Shigeo knows by now that a lot of people say that when they have a problem with what they're hearing and not because they didn't understand so he doesn't try to clarify further. Shigeo knows he spoke clearly, since he's said this a few times before.

"I don't want to fight you, so how about we just- "

Hanazawa thrusts his arm towards Shigeo with the force of his telekinesis, probably intent on blowing him away as well, but unlike Onigawara, Shigeo has a barrier. A good one too.

The force of Hanazawa's telekinesis slams into Shigeo's barrier but can't actually get through. Hanazawa's hand stops about twenty centimeters from Shigeo's face and Shigeo doesn't budge. His gaze is steady on Hanazawa.

Blue eyes bulge when he realizes what just happened and since Shigeo is using his power he figures that Hanazawa can see the shades of blues and pinks around him now. Before Shigeo can say anything else, Hanazawa's launches himself backwards away from him at the same supernatural speed he used before.

Behind Shigeo, Salt cheers.

"That's _our_ Shadow Leader!"

"Yeah, don't fuck with us, White T Poison's unbeatable!"

"Kageyama," Onigawara says to get his attention, approaching him as the rest of his friends pull themselves up while cradling his injured arm. Onigawara's giving him a look again. _Pointed,_ as Shigeo's heard it described before. Shigeo really wishes Onigawara wouldn't. He definitely can't understand the silent attempt at communicating, especially in a stressful situation like this.

Since Onigawara doesn't explain his look, Shigeo looks back to Hanazawa.

"You… you also…?" Hanazawa stammers, still wide-eyed. Perhaps Hanazawa didn't know there were other ESPers his age. Shigeo's never met another one either but he figured since he was a young ESPer there had to be others too.

Hanazawa reigns in his shock and replaces it with a scowl.

"Don't underestimate my power! I'm still the biggest fish in this ocean!"

Shigeo wonders why Hanazawa would be talking about fish right now. Since it was such an odd thing to say, he supposes it must be a figure of speech. Ritsu usually helps him decipher those when Shigeo's trying to do literature homework.

Shigeo lifts his hand to try and signal Hanazawa to calm down but Hanazawa flinches.

"Don't fight." He repeats firmly. "Let's talk."

Shigeo blinks again and now he's starting to wonder if Hanazawa is really that fast with the aid of his powers or if he just blinks slowly, because Hanazawa is in front of him again. Then he keeps going to ram into Shigeo, forcing him back a few meters and Salt scrambling to get out of the way.

Shigeo wasn't expecting Hanazawa to attack without responding so he's a little startled.

"Kageyama!" Onigawara shouts and starts rushing towards them instead of away like he should be.

"I'm okay," Shigeo says to stop him as the dust from the field that had been blown into the air settles. "I was just surprised."

"I'm sorry we beat up some of your friends." Shigeo tries addressing Hanazawa again. An apology is probably best since the other boy seems so upset. "But you never show up for regular fights…" not that Shigeo does either.

 _"Friends?"_ Hanazawa scoffs. "They're just average losers like your guys from Salt. But they were _mine."_

Slowly, Shigeo's brows start to pinch together beneath his thick bangs in a frown.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Huh?"

"Like being average is a bad thing. You're average too."

 _"Huh?!"_

Hanazawa attempts to shove Shigeo with his telekinesis but Shigeo is ready this time and isn't pushed back again. Rather, he advances forward. Hanazawa tries to push him back again and again but Shigeo keeps pushing forward. Shigeo's never fought someone with telekinesis like himself before but it's not too hard. It reminds him of walking during a windy day.

Hanazawa's getting more frantic but it's useless and soon Shigeo is standing right in front of him again, looking up at the taller boy.

"Stop fighting. I don't want to hurt you."

Even though Hanazawa seems pretty mean, Shigeo dislikes fighting more.

Hanazawa darts back again and with a rumble, a nearby statue is being pulled from a ground. A pretty big one, probably at least three times the size of either of them.

The statue is covered in the same light and color as Hanazawa's aura as it's launched towards Shigeo and the rest of Salt.

"Shut up! I'm not average!"

Finally, Shigeo feels compelled to raise his own arms. The statue probably wouldn't hurt him much because of his barrier but it's very big and none of Shigeo's nearby classmates have barriers of their own to protect them.

Shigeo's classmates panic behind him and try to run and Shigeo thinks they should have gotten away from him before this point. With how fast the statue is being hurled towards them, not all of them could have gotten out of the way in time.

Fortunately, that's not a problem.

Hanazawa's aura is blown away from the statue as Shigeo's own takes over, stopping its trajectory at least a meter in front of him and his group.

Hanazawa screams in frustration but he can't reclaim control of the statue and Shigeo places it to the side harmlessly.

Behind him, Salt is cheering again. Behind Hanazawa, some of Black Vinegar has taken off. That's for the best.

"Don't do that, it's dangerous."

Suddenly, Shigeo is blown back alarmingly fast, spinning into the brick building of Black Vinegar behind him. He has enough time to put his barrier back up so he doesn't get hurt as he's sent flying through the brick.

Psychic powers can only be used to attack or defend, not both, and Hanazawa had taken advantage of the fact that Shigeo had shifted his power off himself to catch the statue. Hanazawa might not be all that powerful to Shigeo but he certainly understands his psychic powers better.

Salt is probably reacting to this somehow, since this sort of thing has never happened to him before. But he's not paying attention to them right now. He just hopes that none of them try to get close although Shigeo can only think of one that would be likely to try.

"Ha! Does that seem like someone who's _average_ to you?" Hanazawa cries triumphantly as he rushes towards Shigeo, probably trying to attack again as Shigeo's stepping out of the new hole in the wall.

But just as Shizuo can't attack and defend at the same time, neither can Hanazawa.

For the first time, Shigeo raises his hand towards Hanazawa, and holds him. His own steadily swirling aura coats Hanazawa's erratic one, forcing him to a sudden halt much like the statue.

Now that Hanazawa is still and silent, Shigeo can see the fear in his wide eyes. No matter how he struggles against the foreign aura, Hanazawa can't get free. Shigeo hardly feels any pressure against his powers although the way Hanazawa's face screws up and gets red Shigeo suspects he really is trying as hard as he can.

Keeping him in place with one hand, Shigeo steps over broken bricks to get back into the field, his hair floating in the dripping color that surrounds him.

"You're average to me." Shigeo says honestly and Salt roars in their approval of his words.

Shigeo doesn't mean anything bad by it. As he said before, he doesn't think average is an insult. But judging by the way Salt and Hanazawa react to his words Shigeo thinks he might've said something mean just now. Onigawara's friends had said something about about Shigeo being great at 'roasting' people, although he doesn't ever try to do it.

 _"No!"_ Hanazawa continues to struggle and Shigeo worries he won't listen to reason. Instead of further insisting Hanazawa's averageness, Shigeo tries to convince him to stop fighting again.

"Don't try to fight me, Hanazawa."

The veins in Hanazawa's neck bulge as he nears hysteria.

 _"No!_ No, I'm _special!_ I can't lose! I'm the one in the spotlight! I'm the _main character!"_

"I don't want to take any of that." Shigeo is always honest, but these words are especially so. The last thing he wants is the attention of a crowd although he has it right now.

He resists the urge to shove his free hand into his pocket to calm himself with the soothing texture of the plushie that's still safely inside. He can go a little while longer without it. "I want you to stop fighting."

 _"Never!"_

Despite having full control over the other ESPer's body, Shigeo feels cornered. He's running out of options and this has already dragged on long enough.

 _This is what happens when I try to put off the inevitable._

With a little more power, Hanazawa starts to rise. It's like the amount of effort it takes to bump a balloon into the air or blow a bubble out of your palm in the bath. The thought makes him miss bubble baths with Ritsu and the way Ritsu would get so excited over the bubble sculputres Shigeo could make

"Wait! _Wait!"_

Hanazawa's limbs aren't frozen anymore but he's still helpless. All he can do it flail in panic as Shigeo makes him go up and up and _up._

Shigeo reminds Hanazawa of his options one last time before he rises too high to hear him.

"Give up your gang. Get rid of it or answer to me from now on."

Hanazawa floats higher and higher, completely at Shigeo's mercy as he passes the school's roof…

 _"Okay! Okay!"_

Shigeo can just barely hear Hanazawa's screaming. This might be the only time Shigeo has appreciated someone being loud. He stops Hanazawa's ascension right there but doesn't start to lower him yet.

"I'm sorry! I won't fight you anymore! I- I'm _average!_ I get it!"

If only Shigeo had done this from the start. Then he wouldn't feel responsible for the hole in the brick wall of Black Vinegar's gym.

Slowly, he starts to bring Hanazawa back to Earth.

* * *

The memory is so vivid and real Shigeo's stress levels rise instantly whenever it comes to mind.

 _Ritsu was so tiny and in the clutches of a high school gang. Shigeo's little brother and the most important thing in the world was put in danger by some violent people twice their size. Shigeo was so small and weak then, even more so than he is now. The both of them were like baby birds, helpless in the nest against predators when their little backpacks should've been the heaviest burdens on their shoulders._

 _He couldn't possibly have saved Ritsu without his powers and he almost didn't. He wouldn't have had he not been knocked unconscious and lost control. Even then, Ritsu still got hurt, only it was because Shigeo wasn't using his powers on purpose. If only he had acted sooner, when he was still in control of himself. It wouldn't have had to have been anything too scary. Just pushing the high schoolers away so they could run would probably have been enough._

 _After Ritsu was brought to the hospital and Shigeo came out of his state of shock he decided never to let that happen again. He would use his powers even if it meant being violent. Would take control both the situation and himself to overpower the opposition and eliminate the threat - if Shigeo does that, he can keep his little brother safe._

Shigeo hates fighting but he hates the people he loves being in danger more. If he's in charge - if he's the one in control, deciding when and where violence happens - then the problem is under control. Shigeo is under control.

[Where are you?]

[I told mom and dad you were studying after school but seriously, where are you?]

[Shige, please, it's going to get dark soon.]

Messages from Ritsu, all reasonably spaced in time but still clearly showing growing worry. He doesn't mean to worry Ritsu who knows of his status in the local gang, but he really didn't have an opportunity to reply to any of the messages until now.

He walks home alone in the setting sun, his shoulders hunched. One hand is in his pocket so he can anxiously rub his thumb over the plushie and the other is typing a reply to Ritsu so he doesn't get too upset. Or worse, try to go out in the dark in search of his older brother.

[I was busy. I'm on my way home now.]

The reply comes within three seconds.

[Are you okay?]

[I'm fine.]

Thanks to his barrier, Shigeo never come home with his skin covered in the physical proof of his activities. So if his parents were to intercept him, they'd never know he was just in a fight. Probably the most dangerous fight he's ever been in, now that he thinks of it. Getting thrown through a wall was a first.

He's not sure what will happen with Hanazawa. When he let the other ESPer down his own gang had rushed him, cheering and giving him friendly shoves until Onigawara made them back off a bit, which Shigeo was grateful for.

Hanazawa looked badly shaken, his knees tilted inwards as a shadow of his former bravo. As promised, Hanazawa didn't try to fight him again to Shigeo's relief. He has really wanted to get home after all that.

From there Shigeo let Onigawara do the talking and Hanazawa looked sour. Shigeo doesn't remember exactly what was said since his attention was flying off from being so stressed out and he didn't want to get any closer to blowing up so he tuned them out.

"You went to another fight, didn't you?"

Ritsu confronts him in his room after dinner.

As good as Shigeo is at lying by omission, he's not so good at lying directly. Especially with Ritsu. So he doesn't try to.

"I knew it. You wouldn't even _look_ at any of us over dinner, and you barely ate, and your spoon twisted _three times_."

Shigeo remains silent and still doesn't look at Ritsu in the face of the accusation.

"I know you're really powerful, Shige, but I never know where you are anymore."

He knows Ritsu loves him and this is where this is coming from, but -

"It's just… I could help you. I'm on the student council so maybe I could, so you wouldn't have to be gone as long, I could -

"No."

"But - "

"No, Ritsu. You could get in trouble, or hurt."

Shigeo loves Ritsu too. Their need to protect each other is what drives them apart. With yet another rejection from his older brother, Ritsu falls silent and leaves the room. Shigeo still doesn't turn to look at the expression on his face.

He pulls the plushie out of his pocket to stare at it as he rubs the stitches until they start to fray again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Slick and black - no - iridescent. Pink and blue shifts but so dark without the reflection of light._

 _It's rising up over his feet, his knees past his hips._

 _It keeps rising over his chest and shoulders. Higher and higher. It's like oil, too thin to get on top of - no buoyancy - impossible to float or swim in. He can't get his head above it as it covers him._

 _The oil floods his nose and mouth and he can't breathe. It's impossible to rise above. He's helpless, drowning._

 _That night, Hanazawa Teruki died._

* * *

Hanazawa Teruki didn't lose, he wasn't _supposed_ to lose. The powers he had been born with were proof of that. He was born to be special.

That's why he wanted to kill the Shadow Leader of Salt.

… Okay, that's why he _should_ want to kill the Shadow Leader of Salt. The gang called him White T Poison except for that one guy with the slicked-back hair. _What did he call Poison again? K… K-something… Kageyama. That's it._

Kageyama, with his lack of presence and his average face and his stupid bowl cut hair. His soft voice and the shine on his thick, soft-looking hair. His dark eyes and his round cheeks and his amazing aura…

Teru should want to fight Kageyama again to reassert his dominance. He really, _really_ should. But even in his defeat-induced fever, he couldn't think of trying it.

No matter how angry he got or how his power surged the difference between them was so clear it couldn't even have been called a fight. Kageyama could have flattened him the moment he became aware of Teru's existence if he wanted to. It was a completely new feeling that Teru _hated_ at the time. Until now, when he didn't feel as though he could hate it as much.

His power was nothing close to Kageyama's and he's never been so thoroughly humiliated before. Enraged and helpless as Kageyama imposed his aura over Teru's own and pinned him as effortlessly as one could manipulate a doll. Enraged and… something else. It wasn't what happened after that. Getting thrown into the air while his powers were nullified until he begged for mercy was genuinely terrifying and he wouldn't want to experience it again, but _before_ that. When he was still unable to move on the field and Kageyama called him _average_ even when Teru was doing his best to prove otherwise.

He skipped school for a few days to lay in bed at home and stew. He replayed the moment of his downfall in his mind over and over. With the sheer amount of brooding he was doing the idea of Kageyama's flat expression should have been enough to send him into a rage. But it didn't.

There was only one possible conclusion to be drawn here.

Teru was still special, of course. But only special compared to average people. Not compared to Kageyama, who's obviously the most special.

He found this easier to accept than he thought he would, given what he had made himself believe his whole life. Well, if being levitated above the school could be considered easy, which Kageyama probably did because he's so amazing…

Teru can still be above everyone else as he always has been, he's just below Kageyama. Not a big change, really. Yes, his pride took a huge hit, but the worst of it was that other people were watching. If he had been pinned by Kageyama's power and it was just the two of them…

 _Or I could just not finish that thought ever for the rest of my life._

This new acceptance has brought him to the front gates of Salt as the school day is coming to an end. He had accepted Kageyama's ultimatum but then the guy with the slicked hair who Teru had defeated started giving him the conditions of his surrender and Teru pretty much stopped listening. He was more interested in Kageyama who was oddly quiet for someone who just had a total victory. His hands were stuffed deep into his pockets and his shoulders were drawn up in a way Teru would have described as defensive if Kageyama had anything to be defensive over. With his chin tipped down that flat look under the blunt cut of his thick bangs he had almost looked cool…

So, since Teru hadn't listened to that lame, _average_ person Kageyama had as his spokesman, it only makes sense that Teru should go see Kageyama personally so they could discuss the terms of their new shared territory.

Teru doesn't know where he might find the Shadow Leader who, as the name implies, remains in the shadow of the gang so his identity is discrete. So he's watching students pass by, looking for the type of students most likely to be able to help him.

Another group of guys passes by - _useless -_ and finally, a group of twittering girls approaches.

Teru pushes off the wall behind him by his shoulders, runs his fingers through his perfect hair, and puts on his winning smile. Girls, he knows how to work with.

"Excuse me," He says, stepping in front of the group. As soon as the girl in front's eyes land on him she flushes. As she should.

"I hate to bother you ladies," He continues, stepping closer now that he knows he's welcomed. "But I was looking for a friend and I was hoping you could help me find him."

"O-oh, um…" the girl in front looks back at her friends who giggle and wave encouragingly at her. She starts twirling her long hair around her index finger and Teru knows he's got her. "Okay! Who is it?"

"A student named Kageyama." He glances down at her body as though he's interested in her as well. He never is though. Girls are pretty and soft to the touch and that's fine and all, he's just never really cared.

"Kageyama?" She looks back to her friends again for help.

"I know him," another girl with short hair pipes up. "He's in the student council with my younger sister so he's probably in a meeting right now."

 _Student council?_

Teru doesn't really see Kageyama as the type since he's so quiet and insistent on letting some significantly less cool, _background character_ talk for him. But he supposes it would be a good cover. Teru would do the same if he had the time, but he chose to join the football team instead.

"Alright, thank you very much." He thanks the girls graciously before adding: "Maybe I'll see you around."

With a wink and a wave, he walks past the girls who giggle and wave back at him. Finding the student council room shouldn't be too hard. Now that Teru knows he needs to look for a subtle, psychic aura, it should be easy to narrow down the general area that Kageyama is in.

The halls are mostly empty as he walks through them, focusing carefully to try and sense Kageyama. He hadn't sensed the boy's presence at all when Kageyama first approached him, but Teru also wasn't trying to either. And if Kageyama still has his aura too well concealed then he'll just have to find the student council room like normal. It's not like their schools will be set up that differently.

It takes him longer than he would like but Teru tells himself that this way he won't have to wait around as long for the meeting to end. But, he does find the classroom where the meeting is being held. He doesn't sense Kageyama's aura though, no matter how hard he focuses on it. And Teru remembers exactly how it feels. That's more than a little discouraging.

He hangs out around the corner, trying not to look too suspicious. Thankfully, the meeting ends soon and Salt's student council starts to trickle out.

 _Not Kageyama, not Kageyama, not Kageyama. Damn it, where is he?_

"Excuse me? You don't go to school here." A snide voice belonging to a boy with greasy hair breaks Teru's focus.

Teru shifts to look down his nose at the two boys now standing in front of him and Teru resists the urge to snap at the obvious lacky material.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine. I was told I'd find Kageyama here."

The greasy guy turns to look at the taller boy next to him. "You know this hooligan, Kageyama?"

"Huh?" Teru turns his attention to the normal-looking boy that's now gaping at him. This guy looks nothing like Kageyama.

Okay, maybe a little like Kageyama. But he still clearly _isn't._ His skin is too tan, he's too tall, and his hair is too stylish. Well, conventionally stylish. The bowl-cut Teru is familiar with is stylish in a more unique way. It's a strong _look_ that's definitely way cooler the more Teru thinks of it. The blunt cut and the soft-looking buzz in the back...

"I- "

The guy looks shaken and takes a moment to collect himself.

"No, I.. I think there's a misunderstanding. Excuse us…"

He hastily rushes Teru down another hall and Teru lets him out of curiosity since it's obvious Not Kageyama knows something.

"Why are you looking for my brother?" Not Kageyama hisses at Teru under his breath.

 _Ah, brothers, that would explain the confusion._ Unfortunately for Kageyama's brother, he doesn't appear to be special at all. However, he's still Kageyama's brother, so Teru will play nice with him.

"That uniform's from Black Vinegar, right? So are you…?"

It seems like Brother here isn't entirely out of the loop so Teru can most likely cut to the chase.

"My _business_ with your brother is our business."

Brother bristles and opens his mouth to say something that probably would have pissed Teru off if he let him talk.

"I'm alone." He continues. Not that Teru needs a gang to take on the whole school if he wanted to. Well, everyone except for Kageyama. "I just have a meeting to talk to him. So I'd appreciate it if you could tell me where he is."

It's a little bit of a lie since Kageyama's not expecting him but Teru is willing to try and bluff. Besides, he's being way more polite than he ever is with his own lackeys.

His bluff seems to the working because Brother looks uncertain rather than defensive.

"A… a meeting?"

Teru bites back irritation. _Is everyone at Salt so slow?_

"Yes, a _meeting._ So if you can help me then-."

"He's usually on the roof." The brother seems to shift, squaring his shoulders instead of shrinking away. "And… and don't keep him waiting."

Teru's eyebrows raise at the sudden change in demeanor.

 _Looks like someone is trying to be important in his brother's affairs._

He flashes his teeth in a parody of a smile at the boy who's trying to act like he can boss _Teru_ around and claps him on the shoulder with a light jolt of psychic energy.

"Thanks, it was a _pleasure_ to meet you, _brother."_

Brother grits his teeth at the contact, his eyes blown wide as his muscles seize up for a moment as though he's experienced an electric shock. It's not going to hurt Brother for longer than a moment. Kageyama would surely forgive him if Brother were to tell, but Teru has a feeling that Brother isn't going to say a word about it. It's nice to know he can read one of the Kageyamas, at least.

Not that Teru can really blame Brother for the massive complex he's so obviously oozing with.

Teru turns to the stairs he saw earlier, no longer interested in hanging around Brother any longer now that he knows where to find his Kageyama.

He takes the stairs two at a time, tuned up to try and feel for Kageyama's aura again. That all-encompassing, all-consuming... he gets to the top and just as he's about to open the door to the roof he gasps and yanks his hand away from the handle. His hand flies into his pocket to frantically fumble out his phone. He turns on the front-facing camera to quickly check his appearance, congratulating himself on his quick thinking as he makes sure his hair is perfect. That was almost a huge mistake. How embarrassing it would have been for Kageyama to have seen him looking disheveled… no, no, this is the first appearance of The New Teru and he has to look perfect for it.

It's hard to focus on fixing himself now that he can feel the tug in the air of Kageyama's aura. It's the slightest pull, almost unrecognizable and more like the background noise of a wandering spirit with how deceptively small it is even with Teru actively trying to feel for it.

As soon as he looks just right he feels ready to face Kageyama again, although his palms are a little sweaty when he opens the door to the roof. But it doesn't matter because Kageyama won't know what Teru's palms feel like.

The roof is populated with five thugs, including the guy with the stupid slicked back hair, and _Kageyama._ The right Kageyama. Teru's knees feel weak just at the sight of him again, like a Pavlovian response to just how _weak_ he had been in Kageyama's presence last time.

Five heads turn to look but Teru only gives a charming smile to one. The most charming smile he has which he usually reserves for girls. Kageyama isn't a girl Teru is planning to use but somehow the idea of dropping it and letting the wobbly smile that's just beneath the surface take over makes him feel naked.

"What are you doing here?" The guy with the slicked hair grunts, squaring his shoulders at Teru as if that could make him imposing. What's actually imposing is Kageyama's stagnant face and how Teru has no idea how he's feeling about the surprise visit.

"I'm here to discuss the terms of our merger in greater detail," Teru explains as he walks towards them, his hands in his pockets to mirror Kageyama. "With Kageyama, that is."

Kageyama shifts his weight as the only indication he's heard Teru at all.

"Discuss with me." Slicked-hair grunts as he steps forward. The image of a guard dog comes to mind although he can't imagine a powerful main character such as Kageyama relying on such a weak protector. Kageyama would be better off relying on someone more powerful and savvy...

"Why would I? Kageyama calls the shots, doesn't he?"

"He doesn't want to talk to you."

"I didn't hear _him_ say that."

The guy looks back at Kageyama for support on the matter. Kageyama just blinks at him.

"Um, I didn't say that…" Kageyama, his voice strikingly soft as ever, says plainly as if he's just stating casual information.

Slicked-hair's look turns into one of desperation but Kageyama doesn't seem to have any sympathy for it if his lack of reaction is anything to go off of. Cold and ruthless just like the sparse whispers of White T Poison on the streets said.

But, he wasn't rejecting Teru.

"Perfect." Teru's smile only grows as he continues to walk forward, straight to Kageyama.

 _"_ Hey. _Hey!"_ Much to the displeasure of a certain annoyance who Teru is determined to ignore as much as possible. He'd rather focus on Kageyama, the only person in the world who's important besides himself.

"I'm here to work with you. I said I'd join you, right?" He pulls his hands from his pockets, palms open in a show of surrender even though being empty-handed doesn't mean non-threatening for either of them. It's the meaning behind the motion that matters that he's sure Kageyama will understand. "I just want to talk to you. I'd have to be crazy to try to do anything and I think we have a few things in common." Namely the fact that he's never met another psychic his age before and he'd be shocked if Kageyama had.

Kageyama takes a moment to consider Teru's words. Or at least, Teru thinks he is because he isn't saying anything. He's pretty hard to read.

"..." Teru gulps around his next words because they're almost too thick with something too close to the truth to come out. He knows _how_ he feels. He doesn't know how he feels about his feelings though. It's all very strange.

"I don't know what your goals are, but you could use me, right?" As he says _use_ he suppresses a shiver. The worst part is, it's not from repulsion.

Kageyama blinks slowly, drawing Teru's attention to the thick black lashes around his hooded eyes and how stunning they look against his pale cheeks.

He looks away from Teru to his right-hand man. Well, _current_ right hand. Not for long if Teru has anything to say about it.

"Onigawara-san," Kageyama finally says softly. Oh so softly. So much softer than Teru's memory could do justice to. "I'll talk to him."

 _Yes!_

"But- !" Onigawara, not that he really matters, begins to protest. Then Kageyama looks away from him and that's as effective as any other method of cutting him off. This little victory, the first of many, has Teru puffing up with pride. Those dark eyes land on Teru again, so serious and mysterious and _cool_ …

"It's fine. Leave us alone."

Teru bites down a snide comment as he shoots Onigawara a toothy grin. The Extra stuffs his hands in his pockets to stalk off with his other filthy friends.

Once the small fry are off the roof Teru turns to face the real main character.

"Alright, let's talk. ESPer to ESPer." His weight shifts to rest on one hip along with his hand for just the right amount of casual and confident in his stance.

Kageyama nods. "I've never met another real ESPer before."

Although Kageyama's tone is the same, the words clench Teru's heart. He's never met anyone like him before either. Things probably would have been different for both of them growing up if they had. Rather than say anything, he decides it would be best if he just nods back.

"Good for keeping your underlinings in check, eh?" Teru's tone is conversational and friendly as he keeps the reality that he is now one of those underlings out of his mind. But he's not like the other underlings. He _won't_ be.

Unfortunately, Kageyama seems unamused by the notion.

 _Just what's it gonna take to get this guy to crack?_

"Hanazawa… please don't be rude."

Teru's face twists into something that might almost be not attractive, whatever that means, as he bites back a sneer.

 _A gang leader who doesn't like being rude. Seriously?_

"Right…" He shifts his weight to his other hip. It's fine. He can still do this. _Maybe Kageyama is more of the business first type._ "So what are you sucking in all these gangs for? It'd be easier for me to know what to do if I knew your goal."

 _There. Perfectly reasonable. Nothing wrong with-_

Kageyama looks away and his shoulders draw up the slightest bit in a defensive position.

 _Oh, come on! I just…_

"You… you don't have to do anything." Kageyama mutters, not seeing the way Teru's jaw clenches.

 _I just…_

"Actually, I'd rather you really didn't do anything."

 _I just want him to accept me!_

Outside of his consciousness, Teru's aura had been steadily rising along with his frustrations to charge the air between them. He only notices because he's suddenly engulfed in a suffocating but familiar pressure. It keeps him pinned as it overtakes his aura, rushes in through his mouth and eyes to fill his lungs and make his stomach twist in the most unusual way…

"Don't."

That one word hits him in the face like cold water and has Teru sucking in a sharp, painful breath. Kageyama still isn't looking at him at least so Teru can compose himself. Kageyama still has an unbreakable hold on Teru with his overwhelming aura but Teru's adjusting to the feel of it.

He may be used to flaunting his own aura freely but the feeling of it being restrained, no, _held_ by Kageyama's is one he can get used to. Maybe too easily.

"I… I didn't mean to…" Honesty falls out of Teru's mouth with his next breath so completely involuntarily that he wonders if Kageyama has some sort of mind-control powers.

That finally brings Kageyama's eyes to his and _finally,_ Teru can see a flicker of emotion behind them. It's guarded but not unrecognizable.

 _Understanding._

"... Okay…"

The force of Kageyama recedes like the tide and suddenly Teru is hyper-aware of how cold and open the rooftop is. Like he could be blown off with the next gust of wind now that Kageyama isn't anchoring him. It takes Teru a moment to readjust to the feeling of being separate from Kageyama and when he does his frustration is coming out in words rather than powers.

"Why don't you want me to do anything? I'm _just as good_ as your gang, I'm - " _I'm better. I'm better._

But it's not just the rudeness of his truth that keeps Teru from speaking. It's the unexpected way Kageyama flinches in response to Teru's rising volume. It's subtle but with how desperately Teru's been trying to read the other boy Kageyama might as well have screamed his change in mood. It's the tight, wobbling line of his mouth and the rocking on the balls of his feet and the way he's fidgeting with something in his pocket. It's the unease, _anxiety,_ which is the first transparent emotion he's ever seen on Kageyama's face that makes Teru stop. It looks so _wrong._

"Why take Black Vinegar if you don't want us to do anything?" He asks, soft enough to almost mimic Kageyama.

"A- ah, that's just it… I want you to… to _do_ nothing." Kageyama explains, looking at their feet.

With the change in emphasis on his words rather than just the usual monotone, it starts to click.

"You want me… to do nothing with Black Vinegar?" Teru asks, just to make sure he really is starting to understand.

Kageyama nods.

"And you want me to make sure Black Vinegar doesn't do anything?"

Those dark eyes flicker up to Teru again and from this short interaction, Teru is beginning to wonder why he ever thought they were cold.

Kageyama gives him another small nod. "If you can."

Teru takes a deep breath and tries not to hear that as a challenge.

"Of course, I can."

"Thank you."

This does explain a few things. Namely, why Salt's been taking over territories like an imperialist state but every one of those territories has been silent. It's been a mystery to Teru and the rest of the unconquered territories for a while now. Thinking of the unconquered territories…

"You know the rest of Seasoning has their eyes on Salt, right? They're talking about teaming up against you."

Kageyama looks down again and Teru can hear him humming to himself quietly.

"I know. Onigawara said that would probably happen."

 _Onigawara._ Teru can guess who that is. The stupid thug who's so strangely doting on Kageyama. The worst part is, Teru's starting to understand that too.

"Well," Teru straightens his posture to make up for Kageyama's visible insecurity. "It's a good thing you have someone pretty special on your side then." He says, puffing his chest out in pride. It's easier for him to be confident now that he's not completely confused.

"Yeah," Kageyama agrees softly and Teru's stomach flops at the gentle tone and he feels his pride inflating again. Yes, being second to Kageyama isn't bad at all. Kageyama's narrow shoulders visibly relax as he no doubt thinks of having someone as strong as Teru on his team rather than having to rely wholly on lame classmates like -

"Onigawara is pretty special."

"... let's exchange numbers."

"H-huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

Shigeo is no longer surprised when his phone vibrates on his bedside table. There's only one person who texts him without wanting something specific. Hanazawa.

Unable to resist looking away from the unbearable homework, Shigeo gets up from his desk to go see what Hanazawa sent him this time. Ever since they exchanged numbers weeks ago his phone has been going off every day with texts. Normally, his phone is exclusively for Ritsu and occasionally his parents sending him concerned messages.

First, it was semi-relevant messages. Things like

 _[all good here! Nothing going on!]_

And

 _[had to talk down a fight today but nothing you need to worry about! I've got it under control :)]_

Then it was less relevant things. And a lot more emoticons. Stuff about school and football practice and most recently internet videos. Shigeo isn't so good at texting but Hanazawa never seems put off by his lackluster responses. Or the times when Shigeo forgets to respond altogether.

He doesn't mind the texts from Hanazawa. At first, he was anxious about it. He didn't understand why Hanazawa was doing it and he was always nervous about the daunting task of trying to think of a response. Now, he's not anxious anymore. Texting Hanazawa is normal and easy. For someone who gave such a rude and arrogant first impression Hanazawa has quickly proven to actually be very patient with Shigeo.

Not that Hanazawa isn't rude still. When he surprised Shigeo after school for the second time to walk him home he really wasn't any nicer to Onigawara. Naturally, Shigeo first that that Hanazawa was just being nice to him since he's the Shadow Leader. But then it kept going and…

Now Shigeo doesn't know what to think because he doesn't want to get his hopes up.

He opens the message and sees a link to a video of a loud cat purring complication. Shigeo smiles to himself and grabs his headphones to listen to it. He doesn't remember how, but his love of cats happened to come up in conversation. Or at least, it must have, since Hanazawa sends him so many cat videos.

:::

 _"_ _You cut your hair,"_

 _Shigeo observed upon seeing Hanazawa after school for the second time._

 _The back of his head was buzzed but the top of his head was still full of wild blond hair. His bangs were also shorter and seemed almost to swoosh up which revealed neat eyebrows and a clear view of Hanazawa's eyes. Shigeo hadn't noticed they were blue before._

 _"_ _Yep!"_

 _Hanazawa proudly ran a hand through the longer hair on top, pushing it back from his forehead._

 _"_ _What do you think?"_

 _Shigeo hadn't expected Hanazawa to ask him what he thought of it. So, he took a moment to consider it rather than just his acknowledgment. The hair on top was bright and soft looking and when Shigeo tilted his head to consider the back of it he unconsciously brought his own hand up to the back of his head to feel him own buzzed hair. He remembered the familiar feeling of clippers combing the back of his scalp empathically as he looked at Hanazawa's hair._

 _"_ _W-well… I mean… it'll grow back."_

 _Hanazawa mumbled as he looked away which reminded Shigeo that he had been staring too much._

 _"_ _I think it looks good."_

 _Shigeo finally said. Ultimately, Hanazawa was an attractive boy and Shigeo couldn't imagine a hairstyle that would make him look bad._

 _"_ _I never noticed your eyes were blue before."_

 _"_ _Ah."_

 _Came Hanazawa's breathless sigh._

 _"_ _Y- yeah…"_

 _:::_

[Thank you, I like it.]

He sends back before he's even finished with the video.

[No problem! I thought you might 3 so what are you up to?]

Hanazawa usually asks him what he's doing even though Shigeo doesn't always respond. Again, he tends to forget or not know what to say, but he appreciates it anyway.

[Studying.]

Hanazawa responds within seconds.

[Oh yeah? I have an exam coming up too. Want to study together? :)]

:::

 _"_ _Well, it's your territory now too. Figured you might want to see it."_

 _Hanazawa said as he guided Shigeo through unfamiliar streets, long past Black Vinegar's bright tag. Shigeo agreed with Hanazawa's words but that didn't stop him from being nervous. Fortunately, he was shoulder-to-shoulder with Onigawara who had insisted on coming for very sensible reasons._

 _He felt at ease with Onigawara, who knew all the right questions to ask Hanazawa. Details about any problems with neighboring groups, Hanazawa's gang's relationship to the adult gangs in their area, leadership stuff._

 _Hanazawa answered the questions but not without the bite he never had when it's just the two of them. Shigeo couldn't figure why Hanazawa would be so confrontational with Onigawara when he wasn't the one who humiliated him in front of Hanazawa's own gang. Shigeo figured that Hanazawa must be afraid of him since he's so nice to him. The only thing was that Hanazawa never seemed afraid around Shigeo. While he still wasn't any good at reading people Shigeo could usually recognize an emotion when he was looking for it. But Hanazawa puzzled him in the same way Onigawara did. In the way that, like Onigawara, Hanazawa would often look at Shigeo for just a little too long._

 _"_ _I have the older gangs in the area in check._ Kageyama _could understand why, obviously." Hanazawa snapped when Onigawara pressed him further about the subject. Shigeo had been fading in and out of the conversation, distracted by all the unfamiliar buildings. Since they were all on the same side, he didn't get why the two fought so much._

 _When Onigawara started to step forward, raising his voice at Hanazawa, Shigeo tugged him back with a gentle psychic scruffing. As his power surged past its usual dull hum, Hanazawa whirled around to see it. He sputtered, eyes bulged as he saw Shigeo's aura around Onigawara._

 _"_ _Don't fight."_

 _Shigeo reminded them both as he let his power run off of a steaming Onigawara. Perhaps Hanazawa got frightened at the reminder of how easily Shigeo can take over a situation with his powers. Even when he only used them a little…_

:::

Shigeo squeezes his plush and pushes the stuffing that's falling out back in with his finger. Then he starts worrying the edges around the tear, unable to help himself even though he knows it's making it worse.

Hanazawa had said before that he's doing well in school, something about how he was ranked in his class but Shigeo can't remember the number. Whatever it is, there's no way he's worse than Shigeo… It's difficult and embarrassing for other people to see how bad he is, but at the same time, Hanazawa's been so unexpectedly understanding…

:::

 _"_ _U-um… no, thank you…"_

 _Shigeo mumbled at the concrete between his feet, not wanting to_ look _up at Hanazawa._

 _"_ _No, thank you?"_

 _Hanazawa's face fell slowly as his body did from the air until both his feet were on the ground. He tilted his head to try and look at Shigeo's downturned face._

 _"_ _Are you… afraid of heights?"_

 _Shigeo felt sweat on the back of his neck as he thought of the ruthless and mean rumors surrounding Hanazawa. But after that first encounter, he hadn't seen as much of that. Shigeo thought that perhaps, Hanazawa was changing a little._

 _"_ _... No, not heights so much."_

 _Shigeo answered after a moment._

 _"_ _Well, heights are a little scary but it's really just the, um, floating part."_

 _"_ _Really?"_

 _Hanazawa seemed surprised but rather than leaning back he stepped closer to Shigeo._

 _"_ _I would have thought floating would be easy for someone as powerful as you."_

 _Shigeo shifted back a bit._

 _"_ _I'm sure you can do it! I'll help you learn."_

Oh

 _Hanazawa stepped close enough to place a hand on Shigeo's shoulder which he knew from his family and Onigawara to be a friendly gesture. Its friendliness was made even friendlier by Hanazawa's big, bright smile. Shigeo had not known someone's teeth could be so white._

 _"_ _I'm great at floating so in the meantime while you're still learning I'd be happy to use my powers on you to- "_

 _"_ _Ah, I know how to float, Hanazawa."_

 _Shigeo said as he held a loose hand up to stop him._

 _White teeth disappeared behind pink lips but Hanazawa's smile remained on his face as did the hand on Shigeo's shoulder._

 _"_ _I- I, I mean, thank you, but what I mean is that it makes me nauseous."_

 _Hanazawa looked away from Shigeo to the top of the high brick wall he wanted them to watch the sunset together from for some reason._

 _"_ _... Would you go up there if you didn't have to float?"_

 _"_ _Sure,"_

 _He agreed without much consideration. Hanazawa made it sound really nice._

 _"_ _Then I have an idea."_

 _When Hanazawa stepped away from Shigeo's side and the hand on his shoulder disappeared he realized how much colder he was without it._

 _Bright aura swelled and pooled together as Hanazawa shaped it. He focused the energy in a way Shigeo never even considered trying with his own powers until almost solid looking platforms appeared in front of Shigeo's eyes._

 _"_ _You're okay with stairs, right?"_

 _There was hesitation in Shigeo's first step. The aura looked wild and electrified as ever. Then, he felt how stable it was beneath him. There was no hesitation in the rest of his climb to the top as he was supported by the reliable force beneath him._

:::

[Sure.]

* * *

After that second ever meeting with Kageyama, Teru knew he had some serious work to do. Serious work meaning five google searches and an hour of self-reflection to come to the conclusion that he has a massive crush.

There were a few clues. His desperate desire to spend time with Kageyama with no goal, how much he wants to impress him on Kageyama's terms, a few articles on compulsive heterosexuality that hit just a little _too_ close to home…

Once Teru came to terms with the fact that he was probably gay and definitely had the biggest crush in the world on the Shadow Leader of Salt, things actually got worse. But it's not Teru's fault that Kageyama is the most spectacular person in the universe.

Now, weeks later, he's in the school bathroom combing his hair obsessively and fretting over the _one hair too many_ he plucked from his left eyebrow. Last night, Kageyama had said 'sure' to studying with Teru after school today. And as if that wasn't important enough he also invited Teru over to study at his house. _Kageyama's_ house.

 _What is that?! Oh, it's just a speck on the mirror._

He forces himself to stop combing and leave his hair alone. It's that perfect sort of casual _'I woke up like this'_ look that Teru needs for a totally casual study session with a casual friend.

 _Well, not everyone can be Beyoncé… or Kageyama. Looking so good without trying._

He nervously twirls the sort of new piercing in his cartilage as he takes the last few minutes to scrutinize himself further. He got the piercing shorty after he cut his hair as it became clear that the New Teru desperately needed a complete overhaul. Which included an undercut and no, it is absolutely not a coincidence. Of course, he got the undercut because Kageyama has an undercut because what _else_ was he supposed to do? And undercuts are just starting to come into fashion which means that Kageyama is really just that far ahead in terms of style.

With fifteen minutes left to meet Kageyama, Teru struts out of the bathroom so as to not be late. The school that he used to be so proud of ruling is invisible to him now that he's looking through it into the distance at his new goal.

There's a light post on a Black Vinegar tagged streetcorner that's about the halfway point between him and Kageyama. In his mind, Teru has renamed this landmark "The Balcony" after the famous Romeo and Juliet scene… although he might change that later. Regardless, that's where they're meeting.

As a matter of default, Teru has his senses tuned to feel Kageyama's aura as quickly as possible.

:::

 _The swelling of the dark aura next to Teru sent a primal thrill through him. There was fear, yes, from the trauma associated with that aura, but it was as though in his subconscious' rush to activate 'fear' it bumped into another part of his brain and had activated 'excitement'. 'Excitement' felt like 'want' and Teru had always had a problem with hedonism._

 _Unfortunately, there was a more immediate problem, the fact that there was something upsetting Kageyama. A scuffle between a few of Teru's old gang members and some young kids on the other side of the street._

 _Teru wouldn't normally care about such a thing but Kageyama did. However reluctant he was to step in, Kageyama's aura couldn't hide it. But Teru had come to recognize all the signals of Kageyama's anxiousness and they usually came up whenever there was a confrontation of some kind be it physical or social._

 _"_ _Kageyama,"_

 _Teru placed a simple, supportive hand on his shoulder._

 _"_ _What's up?"_

 _"_ _O… O… Onigawara… um… "_

 _Fortunately, Teru understood subtlety just as Kageyama did not. Not that Onigawara's place in Kageyama's world was the least bit subtle. It had quickly become obvious by the end of their first walk together through Black Vinegar's territory with that side character that Onigawara brought Kageyama a sense of ease because he was the one that took the brunt of confrontation for Kageyama. A small fry who took care of the even smaller fry. Only Onigawara wasn't with them that day._

 _"_ _It's no problem, leave them to me."_

 _Teru assured him easily. Not only was it no problem, but Teru had also been practically foaming at the mouth searching for a way to become important to Kageyama for weeks. Flattening some of his old gang who were too stupid to follow Teru's orders the first time wasn't even a price to pay._

 _He hoped that Kageyama was beginning to see just how useful he could be as he pushed his own aura forward._

:::

Since he gets to their spot first Teru quickly checks himself over one more time with the three minutes he has before Kageyama comes around the corner like he always does.

Teru likes feeling useful for Kageyama. He likes keeping his gang in line and the gangs of adults who overlapped with Black Vinegar away from Kageyama. Oddly, he likes being useful in ways that didn't involve his powers just as much if not more. He likes to hold open doors and take the first step out into crosswalks and taking on the burden of finding new conversation topics.

He still seethes with jealousy at every reminder that _Onigawara_ has a bigger part in Kageyama's life. But recently, Teru has started to get the chance to dip his toes into the ocean that is Kageyama.

:::

 _The old, buzzing phone bounced gracelessly from one stiff palm to the next as he fumbled to catch it. Ultimately, Teru had to snatch it before it hit the ground and offered it back to Kageyama._

 _"_ _Ri- Ritsu…"_

 _Kageyama stuttered, not wanting to take the phone that was still ringing in Teru's hand._

 _"_ _Hm?"_

 _Teru asked, still holding the phone patiently as he didn't really care who was calling. Whoever it was, they were interrupting his walk in the unkept park with Kageyama._

 _"_ _My little brother…"_

 _Kageyama explained. He looked at the phone like it was going to explode._

 _"_ _It's so late, I forgot…"_

 _"_ _Ah."_

 _Teru supposed it was getting late. Kageyama did look especially stunning in the sunset._

 _Eventually, the phone stopped vibrating. Three seconds later it started again and Kageyama flinched._

 _"_ _Do you want to answer it?"_

 _Teru asked._

 _Kageyama shook his head and Teru slid the phone into his own pocket instead without question. He wasn't in a rush for Kageyama to be called away._

:::

This is the first time he's walking all the way down Kageyama's street since they usually go their separate ways at the light post. The number of foreclosed buildings is equal to the number that isn't but that's become the norm over the last decade in many parts of Seasoning City. The unusual part is the number of spirits roaming around. There's usually a few dotted around every neighborhood but here they seem to be the majority of the population. Old, young, weak and strong. Even the spirits of animals decorate the streets with their faint glow and Teru knows better than to think that Kageyama's distant stare is at empty space. He follows Kageyama's gaze to the spirit of an old lady who's watching a cluster of fluorescent birds.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever so many peaceful spirits in one place."

Teru comments, walking just close enough to Kageyama so the back of their knuckles brushes together.

Kageyama looks at Teru with a brief flash in his eyes that Teru has come to recognize as surprise.

"You can see them."

Teru laughs at the comment to cover his panic that Kageyama might have actually _forgotten_ he…

"Of course, I can. Psychic powers, remember? They're not as amazing as yours but I can definitely see spirits."

"Ah, no, I'm sorry. I didn't forget it's just that… normally I walk this street with Ritsu… and he can't see them."

So, to Little Brother, Kageyama is just staring off into empty space.

"But he knows you have psychic powers, right? So, he knows you can see them."

"Yes but… he still can't see what I see."

The loneliness behind Kageyama's sparse explanation is painfully familiar to Teru. And although his response is genuine, he can't help the selfishness that colors it with a tinge of excitement.

"I can see them."

He repeats, keeping his voice calm to hide how utterly _selfish_ he is for being proud to connect with Kageyama in a way no one else can.

"They're just as clear to me as you are."

Kageyama doesn't respond but Teru understands by now that it truly just means he doesn't know what to say. Whether he's just thinking or feels like everything that needs to be said has been said.

As they cross to the next block the number of animal spirits populating the sidewalk increases dramatically. It's mostly dogs and cats that he and Kageyama both step around as though they were corporeal so at first Teru thinks they're passing a shelter. When Kageyama slows to a stop in front of a glowing, white, elderly cat sitting on a stoop Teru looks up to see there isn't a shelter there at all.

The sign above their heads is dilapidated and the building it's attached to is definitely foreclosed on but Teru can read what this place used to be.

"Spirits and Such Consultation Office?"

Kageyama hums in acknowledgment as he crouches down to pet the old cat with a faintly blue hand.

"Why would a bunch of animals be hanging around an old con place like this?" Teru wonders mostly to himself with a hand on his chin as he considers the building for any clues.

"I don't know, but they like it here. Especially dogs."

Kageyama says as the cat leans in for more scratches.

"I wonder if the previous owner was good with animals."

"I suppose they had to be. Although I'm not sensing any human spirit presence… have you ever been inside?"

Kageyama shakes his head.

"It's locked."

Teru fails to see how that makes a difference but if Kageyama doesn't want to go in for whatever reason then that's that.

Kageyama plays with the cat a little longer and even Teru crouches down to accept the unending affection from the dogs. He never normally acknowledges spirits in public since it's not like anyone else would understand why he's kneeling on the ground, apparently waving his hands over empty air. That would look crazy.

… but Kageyama is okay with it. If Kageyama can be so bold, so can Teru. Plus the dogs are _really_ friendly.

Teru wonders if, perhaps, animal spirits can sense more than human psychics just as living animals sense more than non-ESPers. There's nothing about the building that feels special except for the fact that Kageyama seems more relaxed here which could just be the animal spirits. But, spirits usually have a reason for being drawn to a specific place.

Teru doesn't have the time to really figure it out before they say goodbye to the animals and continue down the sidewalk towards Kageyama's home.

The house is predictably empty as Kageyama had mentioned that both his parents work and that Little Brother is in the student council. Teru has to take a deep breath to make sure his aura doesn't get too excited. Just because they're alone doesn't mean _something_ is going to happen.

But it's definitely exciting.

Kageyama's house is small but neat and he carefully watches Kageyama for how to behave _exactly._ Which shoe he takes off first, where he tucks them away, everything.

"Can I get you anything?"

Kageyama offers politely as he leads the way past the front entrance.

 _This is it. The first challenge._ Is it ruder to refuse Kageyama's hospitality or ruder to impose? What's the safest answer? _Oh, but having something Kageyama made would be the best… no, no, I've got to play it cool…_ He needs to think of something neutral. Something like a regular friend visiting for the first time.

"Ah, you don't need to, unless you're already making something."

Teru says after a moment of hesitation.

"Oh, I was just going to get some water."

At least Kageyama doesn't have a very formal sense of being a host. That eases Teru's worry a bit but he can't drop his guard completely. The last thing he'd want to do is disrespect Kageyama.

"Water is fine, thank you."

As Teru follows Kageyama past the threshold he catches sight of a family photo on the wall. A tired looking mother, a soft looking father, and two little boys clinging to each other. There's a hollow ache at the obvious signs of _family_ present all over the picture but he looks at it longer to study Kageyama. With his parents right beside him, it's obvious Kageyama's dark and hooded eyes come from his mother while his round face and pale skin come from his father. Much of his appearance, most obviously his hair, looks the same now as it did on the day of the photo. The heaviness on Kageyama's shoulders and intensity of his eyes are absent from the child in the picture.

After they share a drink Kageyama leads the way into his room. Meaning they're not just studying together in Kageyama's empty house, but in his _bedroom_.

 _This is the second challenge. Keeping it together._

Kageyama room is small, neat and mostly barren. There's almost no decoration unless books on a small bookshelf are considered decorative. The only things that stand out to show that _yes a person lives here_ are the photo of Little Brother on his first day of school on the desk and the loose papers of math homework below the photo.

Kageyama sits on the floor next to his folded up futon and starts to empty his bag. Teru follows his lead because they are here just to study together and nothing else, obviously.

Teru's been fantasizing about this for a while now. Their shoulders pressed together as he leans over Kageyama to help him through math problems. Kageyama, lighting up as he understands because Teru's such a good teacher that it just _clicks_ right away. Because Teru just knows what Kageyama needs to succeed. Then, Kageyama would turn to look up at Teru with a _smile_ and thank him. He'd tell Teru how great he was and then their hands would brush together and…

Teaching Kageyama is not as easy as Teru pictured it. He tries to explain things in a conventional way, thinking that Kageyama must just need a refresher. That all he needs is for things to slow down and to get the individual attention his teacher isn't giving him.

While those things are part of the equation, it turns out that's not the complete solution. Kageyama doesn't understand the first time Teru tries to explain it, nor the second. But Teru will not get frustrated. No, Old Teru would have snapped, but not New Teru. New Teru is going to _understand_ Kageyama. Even if it takes all night. Since New Teru refuses to believe Kageyama can't learn, he comes to the most rational conclusion. He needs to be more flexible when approaching this problem.

"How about you try explaining it to me?"

"Wh-what? I… I can't. I don't get it. I can't do it."

Teru waves that off.

"Nonsense. You set up the problem, you can add and subtract, so you can do some of it. Just explain to me how you do the bits you know. What's important is how _you_ think of the problem, not how _I_ think of the problem."

Math is the same as logic and obviously, Kageyama is capable of using logic. While he is quiet, Kageyama has often shown himself to be very thoughtful. So, if he can't bring Kageyama to the lesson, he'll bring the lesson to Kageyama. Or maybe it's more like… translating the lesson. Like how not understanding another language doesn't make a person stupid.

Kageyama's already taught Teru so much. Something like this is the least he can do, really. Especially when it comes from Teru's selfish heart.

Kageyama clearly doesn't want to try to explain his thoughts, but with some coaxing, he does eventually try. Teru can't imagine that he could have succeeded in this had they not been growing closer over the last several weeks. But once Kageyama starts talking Teru starts to see things his way. Just a bit. Hopefully enough. All that saves Teru is the fact that Kageyama is very good at making Teru learn new perspectives and that Teru has been practicing.

Things still don't immediately _click_ for Kageyama after that, but Teru thinks they're making progress. He can do a little more of the problem and that still counts as a victory.

"Ah, let's take a break."

Teru finally says as he drops his pencil to the wooden floor for punctuation then throws himself backward as he stretches his arms over his head. He's starting to get burnt out. And if Teru's having trouble focusing, Kageyama must really be suffering although he's unlikely to say so.

Kageyama sighs, letting Teru know that he's right on the mark, and drops his head to his knees.

"Yeah, okay."

Teru tenses his abdomen to sit back up and pushes himself up to his feet to stretch his legs out.

He drifts around the room, just pacing, not trying to be nosy although he's carefully memorizing every detail. He slows as he passes the bookcase to scan the shelves, looking desperately for something to talk about there. There's mostly manga and study aid books and… muscles?

Teru stops mid-step and can't help but bend down for a better look. On top of the properly shelved books, there's a well-worn bodybuilding magazine. Teru's fingers twitch with the desire to grab it and shove his nose into Kageyama's business.

"Ah!"

Before Teru can fully turn to face Kageyama's unusually expressive gasp the magazine whizzes past him and across the room.

That magazine was strange on the shelf. As it flies into Kageyama's hands it's escalated to suspicious.

"So… you're a fan of bodybuilding?"

Teru asks as casually as possible. It's totally unexpected for someone of Kageyama's stature. Not to mention his manga tastes lean more towards the shojo side like Teru's which aren't known for being quite so masculine.

"U-um…"

Between Kageyama's rosy cheeks and his fumbling hands and the fact that Teru is a lot of things but dense isn't one of them, he's starting to form some theories. Either Kageyama wants to look like a bodybuilder, which isn't so strange for it to be considered embarrassing, or he likes the way bodybuilders look. Both are possible, of course, and maybe Kageyama has a reason to consider wanting to body build embarrassing. But perhaps the most important question is…

 _Does that magazine have more men or women?_

He didn't notice one way or the other at first and now he can't tell around the tangle of arms that are keeping the cover hidden.

"Does that magazine have good tips for working out?"

Teru tries again to bring Kageyama out of his shell. "I've been thinking about changing up my football training a bit…"

 _That's a lie, just let me see the magazine!_

He swallows hard and starts to walk towards Kageyama.

 _The magazine doesn't necessarily indicate what Kageyama's sexuality is… but what if it does?!_

"Yeah… it has, um… good… f-fitness tips…"

He finally chokes out.

"Can I see it?"

Teru asks with a shaky smile, raising his hand for it as he gets closer.

Kageyama's visibly trembling as he unfolds his arms to place the magazine into Teru's hand. After all, it's not like it's a _dirty_ magazine. It's not like Kageyama is over this magazine at night, flushed and trembling like… His teeth ache as his jaw clenches around the possibility.

 _…_ _Fuck! Onigawara is way more muscular than me!_

Now Teru actually wants the workout tips as accepts the magazine. The binding is worn under his fingers, suggesting that Kageyama's had it for a while and has definitely opened it more than a few times.

The cover is mostly black with the exception of the bold title and the gleaming, tanned bodies on the cover. And the models on the front are… A man and a woman.

 _Are you kidding me? What does this mean? I can't tell if this is a straight thing or if it's just one or if it's both._

Teru keeps his face in check as he opens it to thumb through the pages.

There's nothing conspicuous as it's literally just a fitness magazine but Kageyama's expressiveness is very incriminating. Not a very good trait for a gang leader.

"Is there an article you really like or…"

 _is what I'm about to say too obvious?_

"Or a model? That you admire, I mean."

Out of the corner of his eye, Teru can see Kageyama jolt at the question. He doesn't think he's going to get an answer but then Kageyama is shifting closer to look over his shoulder and Teru's thankful that Kageyama won't be able to hear his pounding heart.

Kageyama reaches past Teru to flip two pages, almost like he knows _exactly_ what he's looking for. Then, they're at the centerfold and spread across it is…

A woman. With huge biceps and cut abs.

Teru holds his breath, afraid that if he exhales he'll deflate completely.

"I think she looks r-really cool. But, also…"

 _Also?_

Kageyama starts flipping again. Five more pages and Teru's looking down at a full-page image of a man with _a lot_ of meaty thigh exposed and equally impressive abs.

Teru's shoulders slump as he finally exhales.

 _Oh._

 _Okay._

 _Okay, don't get excited, this doesn't mean anything. Except that it might mean I have a chance._

"H-him too."

 _Abs. I can get abs._

"Ha-Hanazawa?"

Kageyama looks away from the page as he shifts away from Teru.

"Me too."

Teru rushes to say. Maybe a little too fast.

"I- uh. I think he looks cool too."

It's a bit of an exaggeration as the male model isn't quite his type. A little too bulky although he doesn't have anything against being with a more muscular guy. But that's not really the point.

 _Please, please let us be having the coded conversation that I think we're having._

"Actually, I like _him_ mo- "

The sound of the front door opening cuts Teru off. Possibly even keeping him from making a mistake.

"Shige?"

Little Brother calls, his voice uncertain.

"Is someone else here?"

And he's seen Teru's shoes. _Shit._


	4. Chapter 4

"Brother?" Ritsu's voice got closer as his quick footsteps ran towards Shigeo's room. But Shigeo couldn't think of a way to respond, much less what to _do_ about it.

He hadn't seen Ritsu in…

The door swings open and Ritsu is standing there with his bag still over his shoulder.

"Brother! What- I haven't seen you in _two days!"_

There's that and…

"You've been avoiding me and now you brought some _delinquent_ over?"

And Hanazawa. Shigeo hadn't put too much thought into Hanazawa's appearance but now he's very aware the other boy's uniform is loose and untucked and his hair is bleached with the underside shaved and his ears are pierced in two places.

Cold sweat collects on the back of Shigeo's neck and he stares down at his socks.

"Well, that's no way to greet a guest."

Hanazawa says.

"Shut up."

Ritsu snaps at Hanazawa, jarring Shigeo. He's never heard his little brother talk like that.

"Shige, where have you _been?_ With _him?"_

Shigeo brings his gaze up slowly. First, to Hanazawa who has shifted to his side. He stands tall with his hands on his hips and his chin raised as he stares straight back at Ritsu.

 _'_ _Him,'_ Shigeo considers the tone of Ritsu's voice. So accusatory. But who is he accusing? Shigeo or Hanazawa? And of what?

It's not like Ritsu doesn't know Shigeo is involved with gangs. He's already seen Shigeo with Onigawara and although he wasn't happy about that he didn't act like this. But Hanazawa isn't Onigawara.

Shigeo's eyes then move to Ritsu. His shoulders are drawn tight and his teeth are bared as he watches Hanazawa defensively.

"... I'm a delinquent too, Ritsu."

Shigeo reminds him.

Although he doesn't look it, he's worthy of the same judgment that Hanazawa is.

"Hanazawa and I are the same."

Ritsu's eyes snap over to Shigeo and his eyebrows furrow tighter.

"Is that why we don't see you at the dinner table anymore? You come home too late - you _sneak in."_

It's all true. Sometimes he's with Hanazawa, sometimes he's with Onigawara, and sometimes he's with no one at all.

But he is avoiding his family. His parents let him, but Ritsu…

"You're not even trying to go to high school, are you?"

Ritsu always has a lot on his mind.

The hair on the back of Shigeo's neck starts to stand on end.

"Listen, _little brother."_ Hanazawa snaps back in much the same way he does with Onigawara.

"These things aren't your business. If Kageyama wants you to know, he'll-."

"Shut _up!_ I'm not going to talk to my brother through you!"

Shigeo can't remember the last time Ritsu raised his voice. Not since they were children, surely, when Ritsu cried. When their mom took away the comic books their dad snuck them or when he couldn't bend spoons like Shigeo or the first time a strange voice from an alley tried to tempt them into the shadows with the promise of sweets.

His aura spikes along with his stress. Hanazawa's head snaps back to look at him. Or more likely, his aura.

"Ritsu. Stop it."

Shigeo says.

It's nothing like how he used to comfort Ritsu when he was upset as a child. It pains Shigeo but they're not children anymore.

Ritsu jerks back in shock.

He's still protecting Ritsu, he always will, but he can't protect Ritsu like a child anymore. The world is too big and too cruel for that.

Ritsu's eyes narrow at Shigeo. Shigeo knows that there must be more behind them than anger but that's the only thing he can see.

Aura swirls and collects heavily on Shigeo's shoulders like condensing water, dripping down to form pools over the floor.

But Ritsu can't see that. No one else can see it. No one else can see the warning flowing out of his pores. It's just Shigeo. Only Shigeo.

"Must be really hard for you. Having people who care about you must be so _inconvenient_ if you don't even want to be around anymore."

It's overflowing. It's going to flood the room and _no one_ will be able to stop him.

Socks slip against the flooring before Shigeo's got enough traction to propel himself past Ritsu and out of the room.

All he can hear is pounding in his ears like waves. It's unstoppable, like the sea at high tide, only worse because no one, not even Shigeo, knows how to swim in it.

He doesn't even stop for his shoes in his rush to get away from Ritsu.

 _Protect Ritsu._

The icy concrete seeping through his socks isn't important, nor is the traffic he dodges.

His ears, nose, and throat are clogged by the flood of power flooding out of him and his lungs burn as he drowns in it, unable to get enough air.

Still, he keeps running.

It hurts. His legs ache. He's feeling dizzy. He can't keep running but he _has_ to or-

"- yama!"

Hanazawa's voice finally rises above the pounding in Shigeo's ears but before he can really process it there's a tug on his upper arm.

 _A strong pull, right before he's thrown back into a concrete barrier by someone so big and scary…_

A wave of power throws the hand off him, sending the body with it flying backward. Only when the crunching sound of impact reaches him does Kageyama realize what he's done.

"Hanazawa!"

He gasps, whirling around to see if the other boy is alright. Once again, he's hurt someone without meaning to. He's hurt his _friend._ If only he had more control. More control. He needs more-

"I'm okay, Kageyama! Don't worry about it."

Hanazawa's voice, composed as every and distinctly not pained breaks through Shigeo's growing panic.

Hanazawa's stepping out of the broken brick of a nearby building, unscathed save for the bits of dust on his uniform.

That's right. Shigeo wasn't the only one who could see the danger filling the room. It wasn't just Shigeo who felt it.

Cold relief washes over him, but it's only a minor comfort when the reality of what he _could've_ done is carved into that building right behind Hanazawa. If that had been someone else, someone without a good barrier. Maybe even Ritsu…

"I shouldn't have just grabbed you like that."

On impulse, Shigeo wraps Hanazawa in his aura again who gasps as he's launched over the sidewalk again until he's back at Shigeo's side. Right where Shigeo has gotten so used to him being.

"No, I should've… I shouldn't have…"

"It- It's okay, Kageyama."

Hanazawa's voice shakes as Shigeo sets him on his feet as carefully as he can.

Kageyama hasn't used his powers on Hanazawa since he felt threatened on the roof so long ago. Thankfully, he doesn't look afraid. It's just made Hanazawa dizzy-looking. Perhaps Shigeo moved him too fast so he places his hands on Hanazawa's shoulders to try and steady him.

Then, he's hit by a wave of exhaustion. When was the last time he ran? He feels light-headed and now he's the one who needs to be steadied by the support of Hanazawa's shoulders.

"So, what's the plan?"

Plan? Shigeo doesn't have a plan. He _never_ has a plan. The only plan was to get away from his brother before… and now he's done that, so…

"... Come on, Kageyama. Let's go, I'm sure little brother will calm down by tomorrow."

Hanazawa steps back from Shigeo's hands to lead them further from Shigeo's house. He doesn't know where Hanazawa is going and he doesn't feel the need to ask as he follows.

It's not like he can go home.

Shigeo watches the ground between his feet, just following the pull of Hanazawa's aura. He can finally feel the cold on his feet and the hard sidewalk hurts his numb toes.

He avoids thinking or feeling anything else out of fear of what might happen if he lets his emotions get out of control.

He doesn't notice when Hanazawa stops so he runs straight into his back.

Shigeo looks up to see where they are as he rubs his nose only to see the graying Spirits and Such sign hanging above their heads. Before he can ask about it, Hanazawa is reaching for the handle and Shigeo can hear the click of him opening the lock before his hand even touches it.

"I wanted to check this place out. It's interesting, right?"

Shigeo knows he should protest breaking and entering, but the white cat is brushing against his calves and truthfully this just seems like the place to be right now. Perhaps Hanazawa is feeling that too.

Inside is dark and empty. All that's left behind is the ghost of furniture imprinted onto the floor to suggest what might have been. The walls are peeling and the floors creeks as Hanazawa leads steps inside.

"Yep. It sure used to be an office."

Behind Shigeo, the white cat follows him inside along with the spirits of several dogs.

Exhausted, Shigeo leaves the exploring to Hanazawa and sits against the wall on the floor on the shadow of where the couch used to be. At first, he tries to bring his knees up into his chest, but the affectionate ghost cat that's climbing into his lap keeps him from doing that.

It only takes Hanazawa a moment to walk around the room, about half the dogs following him. Meanwhile, Shigeo pets the remaining animals with one hand and slips the other into his pocket to squeeze his plushie to help stay calm.

Shigeo wonders what his powers feel like to other people. He hasn't thought of it before but now he's wondering if it's like how a person doesn't really know what their own house smells like. To Shigeo and likely Hanazawa, feeling their own psychic powers is no different than feeling anything else that they were born with like their own tongue.

He's used them on animals and people before to move them around and that gives him enough reason to believe that his aura alone doesn't _hurt_. But maybe it feels strange or unpleasant in other ways. He's never been covered in anyone's aura but his own before.

"It's official."

Hanazawa says as he drops down next to Shigeo to pet the spirits with him.

"I have no idea why they like this place."

Shigeo likes it here too but he doesn't get why either. Maybe it's just the nice animals.

"Um, Hanazawa."

If there's anyone Shigeo can ask about his musings regarding psychic powers, it's Hanazawa. While he's also used them on Onigawara he doesn't like _talking_ about his powers with Onigawara. Or anyone. But Hanazawa is different.

"Yes?"

"How does it feel when I use my powers on you? Not when we fought, just when they're around you."

Hanazawa's face explodes into a deep red color and his usual smile becomes tight-lipped which makes Shigeo immediately nervous. Still, it's better than Hanazawa asking him to talk about Ritsu.

"It- It's f-fine, Kageyama. Why?"

Hanazawa stammers out so quickly that Shigeo doesn't have time to ponder why his face got all weird. But now his voice is all weird. Kind of high and wheezy.

"Does it feel weird or uncomfortable?"

Shigeo asks. Now he really wants to know.

"It's not weird!"

Shigeo blinks slowly. Not weird is good.

Hanazawa isn't looking at him. Not directly. His eyes are flickering around the edges of Shigeo's silhouette, looking at his aura.

"Ah… that's right, you've never felt physic powers before. Like, different ones that you weren't born with."

Shigeo nods. Hanazawa's voice is pretty much back to normal by now but he still looks stiff.

"I mean- I'm just saying. It might be an interesting or insightful experience." Hanazawa continues.

Shigeo just nods along.

"So, if you want, I could… use my powers on you. A little bit."

Shigeo blinks.

"You've pushed me with your powers before."

Hanazawa flinches.

"No, I mean, like put them around you and h-hold you in them."

Shigeo's head tilts as he considers this suggestion. He knows what it's like to be in contact with Hanazawa's aura from when he was rammed during their fight. He knows what it feels like to overtake Hanazawa's aura with his own. He even knows what it's like to step on Hanazawa's aura. None of those really felt like much. He can't really see how being covered in it will be different or help anything. But he also can't really see why it wouldn't be okay. It's not like Hanazawa is threatening.

"... I mean, only if you want to."

Ah, Hanazawa started fidgeting as he talked. Shigeo figures that means he's been thinking too long. However, he was able to reach a decision on the matter so he nods in acceptance.

"I'm okay with it."

Those words are all it takes for Hanazawa to re-inflate. His posture and his smile grow big and bright and his hands come up into Shigeo's field of vision.

"Okay! Okay," He says, hands beginning to glow as his fingers twitch.

Blue eyes flit around Shigeo's outline again.

"Ah, your aura is really strong, how about I just try doing it to your hands?"

Strong isn't a word Shigeo had ever used to describe it before. Although, he supposes it isn't a wrong thing to say.

 _Too strong to be safe for Ritsu._

But he's not thinking about that.

"Oh, okay."

Shigeo raises his own hands in an offering.

Hanazawa's suggestion of just their hands makes a lot of sense to him. Like testing the temperature of water before submerging.

"Okay."

Hanazawa says again.

He glances between Shigeo's face and his hands a few times without moving any closer. But Shigeo doesn't mind waiting. He takes time to do stuff too.

"Okay,"

Finally, Hanazawa reaches out to take Shigeo's hands. For all his hesitation, Hanazawa grasps Shigeo's hands firmly. He presses their palms together and laces their fingers and the immediate sensations Shigeo gets of the warm and soft pressure of skin contact are very pleasant.

Then, with a little more power, neon yellow wraps around Shigeo's fingers. Shigeo's lips part and his fingers twitch unconsciously at the new sensation.

It's a little extra pressure but less like a physical touch and more like a warm breath. Except it's also more tingly, like rubbing bare feet on carpet but also… less. It's not as intense as that.

Shigeo shifts at the feeling as he watches the colors dance with his own. It's stimulating but not too stimulating and he quickly loses his entire train of thought. For the moment, he forgets Ritsu's anger and the narrowly avoided accident.

"Kageyama…"

Hanazawa's voice brings his attention back. And now Shigeo is aware that he's never heard Hanazawa whisper before. Or sound so out-of-breath.

"How does it feel?"

Shigeo looks up from their linked hands to Hanazawa's face. He's staring at Shigeo so intently but Shigeo is getting more comfortable with the staring. Hanazawa does it a lot and Shigeo figures it would be hypocritical of him to ask Hanazawa to stop. Since he's used to being stared at his attention slides from Hanazawa's face back down to their joined hands.

"Like carpet."

"..."

The yellow color starts to fade from his hands and that makes Shigeo think that maybe he said something rude again.

"Like rubbing your hands and feet on a carpet. Tingly." Shigeo tries to explain.

"... do you like it?" Hanazawa asks, sounding so uncertain it is strikingly obvious even to Shigeo.

Fortunately, Shigeo feels confident that he knows what he needs to say.

"Yes. It feels nice."

A puff of minty, warm breath tickles Shigeo's cheeks making him realize how closely Hanazawa is leaning in.

"Is this what my aura feels like?" Shigeo asks.

"No," Hanazawa says, shaking his head.

His fingers shift between Shigeo's.

"Yours isn't all that tingly. It's more like… heavy?"

"Is that bad?"

"Not at all," Hanazawa's breathy laugh tickles Shigeo's cheek again and he closes his eyes against it.

He feels the slightest pull on his own aura. Like Hanazawa's is crawling over it, or maybe between it.

"It's a nice pressure. Like a weighted blanket. Also sort of like… wet? Ah, maybe not wet."

"Auras are difficult to describe."

Shigeo agrees.

"But a weighted blanket sounds nice."

"Yeah, it really is."

This time it's Hanazawa who's staring down at their hands and Shigeo who's watching him. Although Hanazawa's face is ducked down, the subtle shifts of energy are almost easier for Shigeo to understand than his measured expressions. By focusing on Hanazawa… his _friend's_ aura, Shigeo is starting to put some pieces together. Or rather, see patterns that he hadn't noticed before.

It's all in Shigeo's hands, telegraphed in the way dandelion yellow wraps around his fingers like rings. It's the way sparkles of green shyly tickle his palms. It's the way their skin starts to stick together from the building sweat.

A silent _'oh'_ shapes Shigeo's lips.

It was the way Hanazawa chased after him after he ran out of the house. It was in how Hanazawa wanted to talk about Shigeo's fitness magazine. It was in every superfluous text and every lingering stare and every little unnecessary touch.

Shigeo shifts his grip to hold Hanazawa's hands tighter and pushes his aura forward to fit it around Hanazawa's hands, letting it creep up his wrists.

Shigeo knows what a crush is like since he's had a few of them. There was Tsubomi from elementary school, then it was the boy who beat him in the foot race who captured Tsubomi's interest, then it was Tsubomi again, then Musashi from gym class…

With this new understanding, Shigeo feels much calmer. Shigeo knows very well what a crush is like.

"K-Kageyama?"

Shigeo blinks and notices that blue has started to lap at Hanazawa's biceps like waves. He's not used to recognizing other people having crushes, but finally, he feels like he understands Hanazawa a little bit more. The other teen isn't quite so confusing anymore.

"... Can I stay with you tonight?"

Shigeo supposed that he should have expected the slight shock from Hanazawa's spiking aura in his hands.

"Of- Of course!"


End file.
